metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Docking Bay (SkyTown, Elysia)
The Main Landing Site is a large spherical room in SkyTown, Elysia. It is the first place Samus lands on Elysia, and, like most of SkyTown is highly decorative. A large head statue is displayed at the front of the room. Description As with much of SkyTown, the main landing site is exposed to the sky, and has no roof. Ships and other vessels are mainly docked here, and so the area has Landing Beacons. The landing pad itself is built in to the spherical design of the room. A Chozo Artifact symbol is present on the floor. Several canisters and Fuel Gel pods are situated out of the way of the landing pad, presumabley for refueling docked ships. A ramp under the statue leads up through a corridor to an observation area, with a large green window pane that overlooks the landing pad from under the statue. Role The Landing Site appears three times in cutscenes regarding the game's plot. The first is the intitial landing sequence where Samus docks her Gunship here (and any other time Samus pilots her ship to land in this location) The second is when Samus returns after receiving warning messages from her ship of an unknown entity damaging the hull of her ship. The attacker is revealed to be Ghor, and he is fought here. Samus' ship hits the Chozo statue head, and the jaw part of this falls and blocks Samus' escape route. Fuel Gel from Samus' ship is spilt on the centre of the Landing Site, and Samus must avoid it or freeze it over with her Ice Missiles. The larger canisters at the sides of the room can be destroyed by Ghor's ramming attack. After defeating Ghor, Samus receives the Plasma Beam here, and this allows her to melt the bottom of the statue's beak that blocks the way in order for her to exit. On her exiting of the room, Samus notices that the collision with the statue's beak has smashed the green window pane. Inside a hole in the window is a Missile Expansion. The third and final plot appearance comes at the end of the game, (only if Samus collected 75 - 100% of items) and shows Samus reminiscing over the events that she has been through. At the end of her flash back, Samus removes her Varia Suit and flies away in her ship to fight another day. Connecting Rooms *Main Docking Access Items ;Plasma Beam: Obtained after defeating Ghor. ;Missile Expansion: Can be obtained after acquiring the Plasma Beam. A portion of the glass on the top floor of the balcony area is smashed. Behind a broken panel lies the Expansion. The panel can be melted with the Plasma Beam. Trivia *This room is extremely similar to the Artifact Temple in Metroid Prime - which is also the last room seen in that game. The window, the U shaped corridor, the statues, spherical design, open topped layout, destructible obstructions, link to the Chozo Artifacts, and having a boss battle are all key similarities. Gallery File:Main Landing Site Elysia 2.jpg|Eye-level view. File:Main Landing Site Elysia right.jpg|Overhead view right. File:Main Landing Site Elysia left.jpg|Overhead view left. File:Samus-no helmet.png|Samus on the Main Landing Site. Category:Rooms Category:Landing Sites Category:SkyTown